Talk:Anguish
Boi this is what happens when u do what u did last chapter, u lose all that motivation, gawd, u were our only hope!!! Joke, pls continue to have ur motivation, I'm so close to catching up and ur slow close to finishing it so keep going boi! With that in mind, can't wait to get even more depressed when we find out who the blackened is in either this chapter or the next. ;-; Omg Monny rising to the occasion and providing the entertainment since they are all being so boring, such an icon. Wait, only 24 days? Honestly that sounds super short compared to how long I thought it was lmao OOOOOh I really like this little scene, putting all the cards on the table in what is at stake and who will die in the background as each of the students die or lose (if I remember correctly, idk I think I remember u saying if they die in anyway their relatives die too) And now we probs get to everyone fighting lmao rip pls just work together on a trial for once baes Omg they are really shitting on Azama in this trial pls this is very rude when I said tell her off I didn't mean like this!!! Lmao everyone is acting so unusual wtf bois and gurls what u doing. LMAO OMG HE GOT CALLED A STUFFED TOY DAMN REKT HIM GURL, I do feel like he is doing it just because he is bored tho lmao, it would be too iconic. As much as I don't want to be suspect of my pure boi Nakamoto, I feel like ur making him standing out a bit more than the rest in his statements for a reason, hopefully I'm wrong. I say hopefully lmao I don't want anyone here to have killed her. Wait, I just realized. Weren't they not allowed to go in the other gender's rooms?? is Monny making exceptions here? wow such a rude boi breaking his own rules. Omg Nakamoto pls, what's gonna be the tragic reason for all this happening other than accident. D; he didn't even try to pretend in the trial, poor boi. As a side note, it feels really weird to just go to the next chapter and write the review for two chapters instead of one. rip I'll probs end up regretting doing this at some point but oh well, it's being down now. Lmao Ken's current feelings on how to react are exactly me. Of course Monny is going to make a game out of it on whether they should trust Nakamoto or not gdi lmao Oh gawd, the secret is out, about time at least some pair in this student list knew eachother from before tbh Aww nu Nakamoto pls, I didn't need this sad tale today. x.x Omg it just gets worse and worse, please have mercy on my heart. x.x O: I didn't consider that they'd have to work out whether it was suicide or not, rip that makes this trial even worse wow. Tbh this is really nice and emotional that Nakamoto is giving himself up but it also sucks cause the rest are still gonna be trapped lmao gdi Iconic they forgot the book, it seems like a useful thing why not just carry it around. XD Yeah, I thought the focus on the hands thing was slightly suspect lmao Of course the iconic otp would be together after the trial, I love my gay ship. Rai sleeping together? means one thing incoming flashback thingy! The students using real guns? I'm here for dis :claps: Ooooh get caught out. Hang on, I'm kinda confused, I'm seeing some names listed as missing but then at the same time they are also taking part in this scene. @.@ Iconic team up right here, shame they couldn't actually do it in the real-world. ;-; Omg Ken is me being worried about my hair just before I go to kill people with guns. Welp, as usual I have been left super confused and super sad as always when I finish a act. This is too much stress from a story, just let them be happy. x.x We're getting so close to the ending tho and it's only getting better so boi keep going u can do it. I'm honestly really excited to see how and where this ends like I have no idea what is going to happen, it could be the most happiest or depressing ending ever but I'm hype af for it and looking forward to see how things come together. Also boi I see that sequel trivia still existing, I'm doing for a sequel :claps: Honestly these two chapters were really really good. I know I say that a lot but I liked the way you had Mono break them down each individually in order to make the trial more interesting, especially now that they all know what is at stake for each of them whereas before they were keeping secrets. Of course you've already teased there will be a death early on in the last act so I'm probs soon gonna be like "wow wtf worst decision ever, now they're killing eachother too quick gj monnny" soon lmao It was also a nice different take for the trial. Last time we had a trial for two deaths and this time we had a trial which led to a debate of whether or not it was suicide and I love how ur changing it up. Honestly a story like this would just be so much fun to right with all the potential that you can have with the reasons, trials, ways, etc and while it's sad saying goodbye to a character, it does leave me excited for what's going happen for the next murder and trial. Now you must know how I feel about the characters by now. Monny is the mvp and everyone else sucks and should die. :D nah joke I love them all, since there are so little left now tho, lemme do something I haven't done for a while and rank them, just so you know who to kill off next when you see 1st place, right??? First we have my boi Kenny of course, he's just too iconic and relatable and honestly quite the fantastic protagonist. Second I'd go Rai, shocking I know but I love my gay otp so much, can't wait for Rai to go full yandere and kill everyone as well as Ken so they can be together forever. Third would be Tomori, honestly I'm surprised she is so high on the list but she's such an icon lately, really rose to be a star in this story so my gurl earned it. Fourth is gonna be Nakata who I feel is degrading down because she's such a rude hoe but its okay, I still have some love for my gurl. Which then leaves Satoshi, Azama and Shiomi and honestly I really don't know how to rank those three. I love them but I feel like I don't pay enough attention to them to rank them between eachother, if I had to tho I'd probably go with the order that I said them in but all of them make a great cast to have for the final chapter, they've all got their greatness as well as not being obvious picks for blackened or murder victims. Speaking of such, we come onto the part that I forgot to do at the end of the last act, if not longer, and since I'm close to catching up and your near the end, imma do some predictions. I don't really have any clue in terms of predictions but let's give u a few. First one - I think Satoshi will be the next one to be murdered. Have no idea how but I feel like he would make a great pick to start off a depressing final act where everyone has no hope and is against each other. As for who kills him, I'd bet either Azama or Shiomi will snap from the stress and do it. I feel like those two are getting close to breaking. Second one - If there is a traitor, I predict that Nakata is it. I don't know, I feel like it would be so obvious that it isn't obvious kinda thing. I feel like she is perfect for the role and she has been leading the trials and such so much that it would be hard to expect her, especially if she is good at pulling it off. Third One - I think that these dream things are actually flashbacks to how they were before they were taken and the reason Ken had/has memory problems is because whatever the students were given to forget their capture and such affected him too much and made him forget more. That's all the predictions I can think of for now (I feel like I'm forgetting one but rip I can't think of it at the moment) and it just makes me even more excited to see what is right or wrong, close or far off. :O Either way, hopefully all this turns out to be a simulation or something and they are all okay and alive. Probs not but I can dream. DX